


Uncharted

by bug_gie



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Past Child Abuse, sully is a tired dad, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bug_gie/pseuds/bug_gie
Summary: I rewrote the entire Uncharted seriesEveryone is gaySully is everyone's dadElena gets with an oclets see how this goes
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross, Elena Fisher/Original Female Character(s), Nathan Drake/Harry Flynn, Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

May 12, 1981

To my son’s Samuel and Nathan,

I know this must come as a shock, you thought I was getting better. As it turns out, the sickness was getting worse and spreading to my brain. You will understand that when you're older, I promise. 

Sam, please take care of Nathan for me, no matter what, keep your brother safe at all times.   
Nathan, Watch over Sam, keep your brother in check, make sure he doesn't do anything too Dramatic.

You boys are what kept me going all this time, But I no longer wish to be a burden, at this point I cant even leave my bed, I’m constantly in pain. 

I’m sorry for everything, boys. Watch over each other and please, get along with your father. 

Love you forever  
You mother, Cassandra Morgan

Sam was the one to find their mother. She had three empty pill bottles and an empty bottle of some sort of Alcohol. He was 10, and his little brother was only 5. Nathan ran into the room to see a crying Samuel holding their mothers hand. He didn’t know what was happening. 

Their mother was pronounced dead at 10:15 in the morning. There was nothing the doctors or Nurses could do. Their father was a mess, Not in a sad way. Thomas was furious. He blamed everybody but himself, he called Nathan stupid, he called Sam a bitch, he called Cassandra a whore. Their father started drinking, drinking lead to hitting Sam, hitting Sam turned into hitting Nathan. 

That's where Sam snapped. It was in October that Thomas laid his hands on Nathan, only five months after their mother had died. The sound of a slap against his baby brother's face made Sam go feral. 

“What the Fuck!” He yelled, “Nathan is five! And you fucking hit him because he dropped his bowl?” He stepped in front of Nathan to get in between his baby brother and their father. 

Sam made Nathan go to his room. The five year old happily obliged, running and locking his door.

Almost an hour of yelling, screaming, and hitting Thomas finally stopped. Sam ran up to Nathan's room and locked the door. He had a black eye, bloody nose, and busted lip. Nathan cried when he saw the state his brother was in. “Shh, it's okay, Nathan.” The older would whisper.

They fell asleep in the same bed, Sam keeping a protective arm around his brother.

The next day, Thomas banged on the door. “Get your asses up! Go pack your shit!” Nathan woke up and looked at his brother. “Maybe were going to see Grandma!” The boy sound so excited. Sam knew different.

After they both packed, Nathan and Sam were ushered into the car. Their father looked horrible, he had dark bags under his eyes and he was clearly hungover. Nathan looked out of the window and held Sam’s hand.

Sam glared at his father the entire time. He didn't know where the man was taking him and Nathan, but after two hours of driving, He got his answer. They were at the gate of an orphanage. The sign read ‘St. Francis Boys’ Home’ Great. The old man was abandoning them. Not that Sam cared. He hated his father, always has. 

Nathan on the other hand begged for their father to not go, to stay, that he would be quiet and not misbehave, But Sam knew Thomas made up his mind. Without even as much as a ‘Goodbye’ Thomas was out of their life. Sam swore that it would always be him and Nathan, That no one was going to ever hurt his baby brother again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A basic summary of Sam's first four years in the orphanage.

It's been three years. Sam is thirteen and Nathan is eight. Sam gets into a lot of fights, Especially when other boys would talk about their mother. He didn’t care what anyone had to say about their father. It was all true. He was a low-life asshole who didn’t love Nathan or Sam. One time, Sam snuck out of the orphanage to go see him, hoping he was dead or depressed. He wasn't. He had a new wife, and she had a daughter. Thomas seemed… happy, and for the first time, Sam cried about his father. When he got back to the orphanage and punched a wall.

The next day, Sam seemed perfectly fine. Nathan didn't even know his brother had seen their father, and Sam never wanted to see the old man ever again. 

A year after that, Sam found out his dad sold all of their mother's things. Her books, her papers, all of it was gone. He was trying to track it down, but got put on close watch after the nuns found him sneaking back in. 

The nuns. Sam hated them, and they hated him. He was the most troubled boy in the orphanage, and Nathan was taking after him. One day someone said Nathan deserved to end up like their mother and Nathan didn't hesitate to punch that kid as hard as he could. Sam taught him how to throw a mean left hook. 

The nuns barely got after Nathan for that, instead they told Sam that ‘Nathan has potential, don’t lead him down the same sad path you're heading.’ Sam hated Sister Catherine the most. She always made him feel bad if Nathan said a bad word, or punched another boy, or even snuck out. 

“Samuel! I can’t believe you!” that was a phrase he heard a lot. “You taught Nathan how to fight?” Sam crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, earning him a slap. “Nathan has potential to actually be someone and yet, he wants to be like you.” Sam scoffed “Maybe that's because you guys are doing a shit job at taking care of us. Nathan is smart, and strong, he needs to learn how to succeed in life with a lot more than just ‘Jesus’ because Jesus isn't gonna stop the guys beating on Nathan when he gets older.”

Another slap. Sister Catherine really liked hitting Sam. “As you said, Nathan is smart. He can get by with his brain. He doesn't need to fight anybody.” And with that, she left him. The windows in his room had bars. After they found out screwing them shut didn't work, they put bars over the window so he couldn’t sneak out. The boys sharing his room didn’t like that and they all fought more than once about it. 

That night before bed, Sam prayed to his mother. Asked her to give him a sign that everything will be okay. He fell into a restless, dreamless sleep, and in the morning, he woke to Nathan snoring beside him. Sam knew that was the only sign he needed. Nathan would often sneak into Sam’s room and sleep in his bed, especially after he had a bad dream. That's when Sam realized it.

As long as Nathan is okay, Everything will be alright. As long as the gun stays on Sam, and Nathan is safe, Sam can live in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear this up, Nathan and Sams father got with a woman who had a three year old daughter, she would be six at this time in the story, she probably will come back up later.


End file.
